During various manufacturing processes and particularly cutting processes such as lathing, it is often necessary to perform a series of sequential operations on a workpiece. In order to accomplish this end, various mechanical indexing devices have been provided for accurately referencing a workpiece with respect to a manufacturing tool. An example of such an indexing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,685 to Butler.
While a number of indexing apparatus have been developed in the art, further improvements are still desired. These improvements relate to a number of characteristics including the provision of a simplified structure providing dependable performance over an extended service life. The improved indexing apparatus should also be easily adapted for automated control.